Contagious
by aca-avenger
Summary: Arizona trys to surprise Callie with inviting Callie's family to Seattle. After Callie's overreaction and an arguement with Arizona will Callie be able to get Arizona back?


Contagious

Author's Note: This is my first Grey's Anatomy story and probably my only one. I prefer to read Grey's stories than write them but this idea has been stuck in my head for a few weeks and the only way to get it out was to write it. We don't really know much about Arizona so I had to make a few things up. This is from Callie's point of view. _Italics are a flashback. _Also I **DO NOT** speak Spanish so I just used a translator, sorry if it's not grammatically correct.I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Lyrics are owned by Boys Like Girls and everything else besides my own ideas are Shonda's or ABC's.

_I'm flying down the fast lane,  
__Doing ninety-five, ninety things on my brain,  
__Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
__But I'm going after you. _

_-- Contagious, Boys Like Girls_

"Damn it!" I was getting frustrated. What kind of surgeon doesn't know how to read a map? I was driving at double the speed limit; I was in rural Montana, not in the middle of Seattle. I couldn't get over how stupid I had been.

* * *

"_Arizona! You have got to be kidding me!" I was yelling nearly at the top of my lungs. "¿Está usted loco? ¿Cómo usted acab__a de los invitar arriba aquí sin me preguntar?" _

_I could see the tears starting to form in Arizona's eyes. She was trying to blink them back. "Calliope! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't understand Spanish." _

"_Are you crazy, Arizona? How could you invite them here without asking me? You know how I feel about them! What they did! Do you not remember?" My voice was laced with venom; it was not directed at her but at my _lovely _family. _

_Arizona was trying to hard to keep her poker face from cracking but I could see right through it. "Callie," I mentally winced at the used of my nickname, "I was just trying to do something nice for you. That's all I ever want to do. I wouldn't have invited them if I knew you wouldn't be okay with this. I thought that we were over this, your father has accepted you."_

"_No, Arizona." I cut her off. "I'm not over this, and the fact that you didn't know that really upsets me. You're supposed to know these things!" _

"_Well, Callie. I'm sorry. I thought that you were fine, that we were fine! I obviously was wrong. I was wrong about everything. Callie, I brought them here so you could spend, hopefully the most wonderful moment of your life so far with them!" Arizona was trying to choke back her tears, but was now starting to fail miserably._

"_You did what?" My voice came out as a barely audible whisper._

"_I b-brought t-them h-here, for you. So t-they c-could see how h-happy you were when you s-said yes." Arizona whimpered through her tears. "So t-they c-could see t-that I l-love you." _

_Arizona put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. I could feel the tears start to well up in my own eyes. "But s-sometimes love isn't e-enough." _

_They were the last words I heard from her. She just placed the black box on her night stand and walked away from me. I tried to yell after her, I tried to tell her that I need her and that she was right. I tried to take her hand and promise her everything she ever needed._

* * *

I pulled over to the shoulder of the road as my eyes filled with tears. It still felt like a dream to me, but after waking up this morning to a cold empty bed without Arizona I knew it was real. I had gotten dressed and packed a small bag and headed straight to my car. No questions asked, I knew that I had to find Arizona, and I knew exactly where she had gone.

She talked of her parent's house in Montana like it was some place in a fairytale. Lying in bed late at night when I would ask her about her childhood she would always go on an endearing rant about that house. She could go fifteen minutes flat out just talking about the big tree in the front yard with the tire swing or how she and her siblings once make a tree fort and Arizona almost fell out of the tree.

So here I was, on the shoulder of some local highway crying my eyes out over Arizona Robbins and her childhood home. As I wiped my eyes and rap on the window scared me. I couldn't help but scream.

As I turned to my window the face of a young blue-eyed, brunette appears. I cautiously roll down my window, "Can I help you?" I ask awkwardly.

"I was just about the same thing. You look like you could use to help." the brunette replied. Her voice was soft but still bright, for some reason it seemed familiar.

I'm somewhat frozen, not know what to say. "Um, you would happen to know how to get to Cormick would you?"

"Ah, yes I do. As a matter of fact I live there."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Well, you also wouldn't happen to know the Robbins' would you? Daniel and Elizabeth, I believe."

"You're in luck, I've known them since birth." the brunette said with a laugh. "I could show you have to get there. I'm on my way into town now. I'm just coming back from my late night jog."

I hadn't noticed her attire until now. She was dressed in thick track suit with matching mittens and hat.

"Well hop in, I'm glad I met you." I smiled and motion to the passenger seat.

As she hops in the passenger seat I stick out my hand for a hand shake, "I'm Callie by the way."

"Ada." She says as she shakes my hand. "Now let's get on the road."

I can't help but laugh at her, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Just down this street. It's towards the end" Ada instructs.

"Do you live in the area?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, that's my house right there." Ada directs my attention to a small but charming grey house.

"I'm going to let you off here. I'm pretty sure I can find it from here." I say as I pull into the grey house's driveway. "Thank you so much, Ada."

Ada undoes her seat belt and hops out of the car. Before shutting the door she sticks her head back in. "No, thank you Callie." She says with a smile. I'm confused but before I even get a chance to respond she's gone.

I pull out of the driveway, continue down the road and pray to God for forgiveness from Arizona.

* * *

The house wasn't hard to find. I recognized it instantly. I pulled in front of the curb at the front of the house. As I get out of the car and shut the door I notice the infamous tire swing is occupied.

I can't help but stop and smile. She's swinging slightly facing away from the street. Her beautiful blonde curls are being tossed around lightly by the slight breeze. I can hear her singing to herself like a child, her voice was amazing. It always pulled at my heartstrings just enough to bring tears to my eyes. She was stunning. God, what have I done?

I slowly walk towards her, my footsteps crunching on the small layer of snow brings my presence to her attention. She has a frown on her face as she turns the swing around. Her frown turns into a mixture of shock and anger as she sees me.

"Calliope?" Arizona whispers, she thinks it's to quiet for me to hear but I do. "What are you doing here, Callie?" She says with a firm tone. I still can't help but mental wince at her using my nickname.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. This hadn't occurred to me until now, but I had no idea what I was going to say to Arizona to get her back but I continued to walk towards her. "Just breathe, Callie." I thought. "Just tell her how you feel, tell her everything."

As I reached her I took a deep breath and looked into her amazing eyes as I began to let it all out. "Arizona. I'm here to do something for you. I'm here to make you happy. I'm here to make you as happy as you make me. Love's like a disease, Ari and you're contagious. I've been in love with you ever since that first time you kissed me in that bathroom. I've been through all the stages, Arizona."

I can now feel the tears rolling freely down my face. "I've tried to deny it by holding you out at arms reach. I've tried to explain it to myself and I can't, Ari. Sometimes love just is. And love is enough, Arizona. I'm here to show you that I love you, too. And if what takes for you to see that and to make you happy is for us to get married, then I'll happily do it. You're the love of my life, Arizona Robbins.

I can see the tears beginning to roll down Arizona's face mirroring my own. I can't help myself; I reach out and wipe the tears away. I take the small black velvet box out of my jacket pocket and place in it safely in Arizona's hand.

Arizona climbs out of the tire swing with a smile. She takes my hand and gets down on one knee. "Calliope will marry me and give me the honour of being your wife?"

"Yes, Arizona, I would love nothing more." I smile back at her; I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life than I have been in the moment.

Arizona opens the small box and places the beautiful, intricate ring on my finger. It feels like it belongs there. Just like Arizona belongs with me.

"Super!" As she stand back up she leans in and kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But you know I wouldn't have picked you for the traditional type" I smile and laugh at her.

"Well welcome to the family Callie!" said a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around to find Ada standing there with tall raven haired man holding a blonde little boy. "Ada? What are you doing here?"

I could feel Arizona's arm snake around my waist trying to assure me. "Calliope, you know Ada? She's my sister. You've talked on the phone before."

"Right. Now I remember." I quickly looked at Ada with a knowing look.

"Now how about me and my favorite nephew show you around the house?" Arizona smiled at me widely.

"Sounds great, Ari!" I kiss her cheak, encouraging her.

Arizona turns her attention to her nephew, "I'll race ya! Ready? Go!"

The man I assumed was Ada's husband put the little boy down, he began yelling after Arizona across the lawn towards the house.

I took this opportunity to talk to Ada. "That's why you said thank you wasn't it? Because you knew who I was." I can't help but laugh a little at not seeing the resemblance between Arizona and Ada.

"As soon as I seen you I knew exactly who you were and exactly what you wanted. I'm glad that you found it and you're making my sister so happy. So like I said earlier, thank you." Ada smiled as she took the hand of her husband and began to walk towards the house as well.

"I'm glad I found it too." I whisper to myself with a smile on my lips as I walked towards the childhood home of the love of my life.


End file.
